The Bet
by deb1108
Summary: AU. Inspired by a tumble prompt.


Title: The Bet

Notes: Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. Prompt will be posted at the end of the story so its not spoiled. Also, I have written very few fan fiction stories so I'd this completely sucks I apologize in advance. Criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. Just the DVDS.

He couldn't believe what he had just gotten himself into. He should've known better than to fall for another one of his buddies' tricks. But alas, he was not.

He shook his headin shame, much to the delight of his friends. "I can't believe you just fell for that, man." He felt a hand clap onto his back, courtesy of his friend Kevin. "You should know by now that you cannot talk sex with Javi."

Rick shared a chuckle with his friends, Kevin and Javier, before swigging the last few sips of his beer, already hoping this was done and over with.

The three friends had gone out for a few drinks hoping to relax and have a good time. They didn't get together very often, but when they did it always resulted in some laughs and good natured ribbing. Mostly at Kevin's expense, but Javier never passed up the opportunity to give Rick a hard time; and tonight was no exception.

Shortly after their arrival to the local pub Rick noticed two ladies sitting in a corner booth sipping their martinis, laughing animatedly at one another. Oh they were beautiful, that much was certain, but Rick couldn't take his eyes off the brunette with the golden green eyes and shy smile. Every time Rick managed to sneak a peak in her direction, she was always looking back. _Always_.

And that's when Javier started the friendly ribbing. "Why is she still all the way over there, Bro? Shouldn't she be in your lap by now?"

It was no secret that Rick was somewhat of a ladies' man when they were out. That's why Javier made such a good wing man, because he was too. Kevin was the voice of reason, letting his two friends have their fun, but knowing when to pull them back before any trouble was caused.

Javier was right, though. If this were any other night, any other _woman_, the tab would've long since been paid and Rick would be making out with her in the back seat of a cab while on their way to his place.

But this time, this time was all together different. Rick couldn't put his finger on exactly why it was different, he just knew. Knew that she wasn't the type of girl to do the lewd acts his friends knew he was capable of. Knew that if he dared to even suggest such a thing to her, she'd probably send him back to his corner of the bar licking his wounds. But damn if he wasn't interested just the same.

"You ready to lose the bet, Bro? I'm getting thirsty." Javier and Kevin shook their empty beer bottles at him.

Their voices resonated in Ricks head, bringing him back to reality but his gaze was still focused on the gorgeous brunette in the corner. The way her soft curls barely passed her shoulders, the way shed laugh whole-heartedly at something silly her friend had just said, not caring that the sound of her happiness echoed in the bar.

With a final intake of breath, steeling his resolve Rick looked at his friends and said, "Better break out those wallets boys. Next round is on you."

Rick walked over to the corner booth, slightly grateful for the few extra seconds the distance allowed to sober him up. He kept her in his sight line the entire time, and couldn't help but smile inwardly when he noticed how his approach made her words slow and her smile grow.

"Hi," she said once Rick approached. He noticed how her smile dimmed slightly yet her eyes remained bright.

"Hi," she said smiling shyly and fighting every instinct to dip her head. She knew she was a pretty girl, and was accustomed to the random guy approaching her at a bar. But no one ever watched her from afar as if she were special. None of the other guys gave her the space like Rick had.

Yet she was not blind to the fact that he had been holding up the corner of the bar with his buddies for quite some time and was well prepared for whatever playboy comments he might have up his sleeve.

"My name is Rick." He smiled when she replied, "I'm Kate."

The slight cough from his immediate right reminded him that they were not alone. He chuckled at the sight of Kate's blush, the only indication that she did in fact forget about her friend sitting across the table. "And that's my friend Lanie." Rick nodded in kind when he replied, "Very nice to meet you, Lanie."

Lanie looked at Kate's blush and took that as a sign. "Would you like to join us, Rick?" She was not surprised when Rick took the two steps to be on Kate's side of the table. Kate moved over in the booth, allowing him room to sit next to her.

When Rick turned his head to say 'Thank you,' the words got stuck in his throat. Kate had already been looking at him with an almost reverence and surprise. So instead he started with, "Please don't be shocked that I'm so close to you. You really are beautiful."

Kate smiled brightly once again, but could no longer fight the urge to dip her head and chew the corner of her lip. "Thanks, "she whispered before playing with the napkin her drink was on.

"So what brings you over here, Rick? Think you're gonna hit on my girl and take her home?" Kate was well aware of how Lanie's tongue worked and was mostly grateful for it. Except for this instance. Kate shot Lanie a look and Lanie just shrugged as if to say, _'Well is he?'_

Rick chuckled and cleared his throat. Lanie; quick and straight to the point. He liked this girl.

"Actually, no. It's not what you think."

"Uh huh, it never is."

Rick felt Kate chuckle beside him causing him to smile. Feeling bold, his shifted his hand from his lap underneath the table, skirting over towards Kate's knee. He knew how this whole thing looked to Lanie, and probably to Kate herself. But this really was different; he really wanted to get to know Kate. He just hoped Kate knew that and felt the same.

"You see those guys over there at the end of the bar?" He waited while Lanie craned her neck to take a peek at Javier and Kevin who were both very badly trying not to appear nosey. He felt Kate chuckle beside him, causing him to smile at her in return.

Lanie turned abruptly breaking their quiet moment, forcing Rick to continue. "Well, they never pass up the opportunity to get one over on me. So we made a bet and the loser has to buy the group drinks for the rest of the night."

He looked back and forth between the two women and noticed when Kate's demeanor started to change. He felt her go stiff beside him, effectively causing him to remove his hand from her knee. He did not want it to end like this.

Lanie leaned over the table to give him a scalding; he was sure of it, but in a big whoosh of air and words he managed to get out everything he needed to say. "My friends think I'm this bad boy sex god that will bed any woman I see so they dared me to come over here and get Kate's number but that's not who I am and that's not what I want and now I think I effectively screwed up my chance to really get to know your friend so please just give me a fake number so I can back, tell my friends and drink away my embarrassment!"

Rick leaned back into the booth taking in a big breath of air. He was sure Kevin and Javier saw the whole thing and were already putting together their version of what happened. He couldn't help but feel dread settling heavy in his gut and chest; He knew it was done and over with. He knew he should've just told the guys no and come over here on his own terms because he really did think Kate was beautiful. And he really did want to get to know her on a more personal level.

Rick noticed the two friends looking back and forth at each other then to him. He dipped his head in defeat and opened his mouth to say his apologies when he felt Kate's hand on knee under the table, much like his was to hers those few short moments ago. He turned his head to look at her and noticed her shy smile once again.

Kate slid a napkin into Ricks hand while simultaneously sliding closer to him in the booth and whispering in his ear. "This is my _real_ number. Tell your friends what you need to win that bet. Then call me later." She gave his thigh a quick tap and kissed his cheek softly, signaling the end of their charade.

He stood up from the booth, allowing Kate to slide back to her original position across from her friend. "It was nice to meet you, Lanie." Rick smiled quickly at the ladies, sending a wink in Kate's direction before he headed towards his buddies at the bar.

Taking up his perch, Rick made a show of putting the napkin in his pocket for safe keeping before saying, "Break out those wallets boys. Daddy's thirsty."

Prompt: What about a 'hey I'm sorry to bother you but I'm trying to convince my friends I'm a sex god so can you please write a fake number on this napkin for me real quick' au.


End file.
